gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EB-04 Geirail
The EB-04 Geirail is a mobile suit from the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics Post Calamity War, Gjallarhorn started development of new mobile suits, but they were not for anti-Mobile Armor combat, instead they served as a deterrent for the new era.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book Geirail is a general purpose mobile suit created in this process, it can trace its roots to the Calamity War era's Valkyria Frame and was deployed by Gjallarhorn as its main force before the EB-06 Graze was developed.High Grade Geirail model kit manual The Graze can be seen as a perfected form of the Geirail. The two machines have many commonalities, including basic control system and structure, and also shares the same concept, with the Geirail's high versatility and weapons augmentability being inherited by the Graze. After Gjallarhorn fully transitioned to the Graze, the Geirail was phased out and only a few remain in operation with regional Gjallarhorn organizations, while some others found their way onto the underground market and were subsequently deployed by other parties such as mercenaries.Gundam.Info English Profile It can also be seen in the teaching materials provided by training schools. The Geirail operated by Galan Mossa was arranged by Rustal Elion. It shared the same frame structure and outer appearance as the original, but its cockpit was replaced with one from a Graze. Furthermore, some of the suit's internal parts originated from old prototypes as well as machines that were to be scrapped after heavy damage, and the Gjallarhorn registration code of all these units have been erased.Kanetake Ebikawa's Twitter As a result, Galan's Geirail could not be identified, not even by its Ahab Wave frequency. The suit is equipped primarily for mid-close range ground combat. Armaments ;*110mm Rifle :An old semi-automatic, mobile suit-use 110mm caliber rifle. It has a rotatable side grip that provides high stability during aiming, and a high-capacity drum magazine.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book ;*Shield-Axe :Galan Mossa's preferred weapon, it can serve as a handheld axe (Axe Mode) or a forearm-mounted shield (Shield Mode). In Shield Mode, the axe's blade section bisects and spreads along the cutting edge. The shield axe is easy to handle due to its small size, and is handy for mercenaries who have difficulties carrying a huge amount of weaponry.'The Document of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans 2' Book ;*Pickel :Used by mobile suit for dismantling decrepit space colonies, this ice-axe like tool can also be used as a close combat weapon.High Grade Iron-Blooded Arms Option Set 8Iron-Blooded Orphans Episode 31 and 32 Special Equipment & Features ;*Self Destruct System :Galan Mossa's Geirail is equipped with a self destruct system to protect the secrets stored in its computer. ;*Back Hover Unit :Additional equipment mounted on the rear waist, it was developed to overcome the drop in mobile suit’s operability when deployed under Earth’s 1G environment, and helps to realize high mobility while on land. This large, high output equipment can be used by other machines. History Galan Mossa and his Geirail played a critical role during the Arbrau-SAU conflict, during which he was a part of the Arbrau Defense Forces. He planned to use his Geirail alongside Tekkadan's Earth branch pilots to trap and kill McGillis Fareed, but was interrupted by reinforcements from Tekkadan's main HQ. Aware that his deception had been discovered, Galan quickly retreated. He was later forced to confront Akihiro in his Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City. The battle resulted in Galan activating his suit's self-destruct device before he was crushed to death. Gallery ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 32) 03.jpg ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 32) 04.jpg Gunpla HG Geirail.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 EB-04 Geirail (2016): box art Notes & Trivia *The Geirail's model number could be a reference to the MS-04 Prototype Zaku and the MS-04 Bugu. References External Links *Geirail on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS(Official Site) Category:Category:Mobile Weapons